Son plus beau secret
by arwen666
Summary: Alors c'est le tout premier OS que j'ai ecris j'avoue que j'aurais pu faire mieux mais j'ai une certaine tendresse pour lui alors j'ai eu envie de la poster ici. Bonne lecture


La nuit venait de tomber, elle était étrangement calme et délicieusement douce, presque apaisante

La nuit venait de tomber, elle était étrangement calme et délicieusement douce, presque apaisante. Comme si quelqu'un, quelque part, avait décidé qu'à l'aube de ces jours noirs de guerre et de peine, une dernière fois, le monde devait avoir l'air serein pour faire oublier l'horreur de la guerre qui se profilait sur le monde sorcier, menaçant de l'anéantir définitivement, de l'avilir à la forme la plus primitive de la tyrannie.  
Il était là, assis sous l'arbre le plus grand du terrier. Un arbre qu'il avait toujours connu. Et c'est sous la forme familière et rassurante du vieil arbre qu'il laissait ces pensées dériver.  
Il s'était proposé pour cette mission, pourtant périlleuse, presque suicidaire, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Pas par courage comme beaucoup pourraient le croire, mais parce que de tous, il était le moins indispensable. Il savait que s'il n'y survivait pas, cela ne changerais en rien leur chance de gagner la guerre. Il était le seul que l'on pouvait sacrifier.  
Il ne ressentait aucune tristesse à l'idée qu'il pourrait mourir demain, sa seule et unique peine c'était de ne plus la revoir. Son trésor, son plus grand secret, celle qui le rendait si triste et heureux à la fois. Que pouvait il espérer d'elle, lui, l'éternel meilleur ami, le moins courageux et intelligent des trois. Il n'avait pas osé croiser son regard quand il s'était porté volontaire, de peur de lire ce qu'il redoutait le plus au monde : de la pitié, quelle soit triste pour lui, de s'apercevoir que son destin était de mourir à leur place, faute d'importance.  
Il était donc là, perdu dans ses sombres pensées, quand une voix familière se fit entendre derrière lui.  
« Pourquoi t'es tu proposé pour cette mission? »  
Cette voix, il la connaissait que trop bien, c'était la voix qui avait le pouvoir de le faire chavirer, la voix de son plus beau secret.  
« parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse »  
« Ce quelqu'un ne doit pas être obligatoirement toi!! »  
Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il posa enfin les yeux sur elle. Ces cheveux était encore plus sauvage qu'à l'ordinaire, et ces yeux étaient rouge. Ron chassa bien vite l'espoir qui semblait à tout prix vouloir naître dans son cœur et ce dit que ces larmes n'étaient dû qu'à ce qu'il redoutait tant : la pitié qu'elle ressentait pour lui.  
Comme il ne répondait pas, elle reprit d'une voix cassée par l'émotion :  
« Tu a pensé à ta famille! Ta mère pleure toutes les larmes de son corps! Depuis que tu a annoncé ce que tu voulais faire.  
« Ils peuvent comprendre, ils savent que le danger est inévitable dans les périodes semblables à celle que nous traversons. »  
Il avait dit ça sans aucunes émotions, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était un détail.

« Et moi tu a pensé a moi? »  
Elle avait presque murmuré sa question et sa voix c'était fêlé sur les derniers mots.  
« J'ai pensé que tu me serais reconnaissante d'épargner à Harry un autre danger. »  
Il avait dit ces mots avec plus d'agressivité et d'amertume qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de s'appesantir là dessus qu'il reçu en plein visage la plus forte de gifle qu'on lui ai jamais donnée.  
Il resta là, le visage en feu, et la seule pensée cohérente qu' arrivait à formuler son esprit était qu'il fût incroyable qu'une personne aussi menu et fragile puisse avoir autant de force.  
Mais il fut bien vite tiré de sa torpeur lorsque la voix d'Hermione s'éleva dans la nuit vibrante de colère.  
« comment peux tu dire une chose pareille!! » Cria-t-elle, les yeux remplis d'éclairs de fureur et de larmes « Est-ce qu'une seule fois tu m'a vu faire quelque chose qui a pu te laisser penser de telles idioties?!  
« Non… bien sur que non, mais je sais que tu aimes Harry comme un frère, et je sais également que tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi. » Dit-il en osant enfin lever les yeux et croiser son regard.  
Elle le regardait hébété, son regard sombre planté dans le sien, il ne pu tenir plus longtemps et baissa à nouveau les yeux.  
« c'est vrai tu a raison » dit elle à voix basse « je ne t'aime pas comme Harry. »  
La douleur dans son cœur fut si forte qu'il du fermer les yeux un instant; jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'entendre une vérité, qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis longtemps, pouvait lui faire aussi mal.  
Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains et le força à se retourner vers elle.  
« Avec Harry, je n'ai pas envie de construire quelque chose, je n'ai pas peur de le prendre dans mes bras parce que je sais que je pourrais contrôler mon cœur et mon corps à ce contact »  
La lueur d'espoir qui flamba en lui à l'entente de ces mots était telle qu'il eu l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre.  
« Harry, reprit elle alors que sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, je ne rêve pas depuis des années qu'il me prenne dans ces bras et qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime »  
Il resta tétanisé, il savait qu'il aurait dû bouger et faire quelque chose. Il se doutait du courage qu'elle avait dû puiser en elle pour lui faire cet aveux. Mais il ne pouvait pas, et il resta là assis sans oser la regarder, se maudissant intérieurement pour son manque de bravoure.  
Au bout d'un moment qui lui paru durer une éternité, il l'entendit pousser un soupir. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa le plus tendre des baisers, juste en dessous de son oreille et lui souffla :  
« Je ne t'aime pas comme un frère »  
Ces quelques mots à peine murmurés eurent raison de lui et le sortirent de sa torpeur. N'y tenant plus, il empoigna sa nuque presque violemment et se saisit de ces lèvres.  
Il aurait voulu que ce premier baiser qu'ils échangent soit doux et tendre, mais il ne pouvait pas et elle lui répondait avec autant de fièvre et de désespoir que lui.  
A bout de souffle, il s'éloigna de ces lèvres et chuchota à son oreille  
« mione » c'était comme une plainte, un appel, et il la sentit tressaillir au contact de son souffle. Ce fût elle qui saisit ces lèvres dans un baiser tout aussi passionné que le premier. Elle fit descendre ses mains le long de sa nuque en le caressant doucement. Il frissonna à ce contact et il la sentit sourire contre sa bouche.  
Lentement, ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à ces épaules et, par une tendre pression, l'entraîna avec elle sur le sol.  
Et ce fût seulement à cet instant, où elle l'invita à se placer au dessus d'elle, qu'il s'autorisa à faire courir ses mains sur ce corps dont il avait tant de fois rêvé.  
Il l'entendit gémir et proférer des mots sans suite alors qu'il passait sa main sous son fin chemisier. Elle étouffa un cri au contact de sa main sur sa poitrine encore recouverte et il se sentit griser par les sensations qu'il arrivait à provoquer en elle.  
Mais, très vite, elle se ressaisit et passa ses petites mains sous son t-shit, le faisant remonter avant de lui enlever et de le jeter au loin. Elle parsema alors une multitude de baisers brûlants le long de son torse. Ce geste lui enleva alors toutes inhibitions et il arracha quasiment son vêtement. Il fit alors glisser une des bretelles de son soutien-gorge et posa sa main sur son sein dénudé. Elle se cambra contre lui à se contact, alors qu'il faisait courir ses lèvres le long de son cou. Sa peau était si chaude, si douce, si parfumée, qu'il perdit alors tout contact avec la réalité. Plus rien n'existait, à part elle, et le moment merveilleux qu'il était en train de vivre. Il pressa contre son corps ce qu'il essayait de cacher depuis le début et, loin de s'en offusquer, elle l'attira encore plus contre elle, lui faisant comprendre par ce geste qu'elle désirait cela autant que lui.  
Il fit lentement glisser sa main le long de ce corps qu'elle lui offrait, et la remonta sous sa jupe, atteignant sa culotte. Il fut stupéfait de sentir l'intensité brûlante de son désir qu'il faisait naître en elle.  
Elle gémit et cambra le bassin venant à la rencontre de sa main. Alors il commença lentement à la caresser à travers le tissus, et elle ondula des hanches en soupirant « Ron ». L'entendre prononcer son nom avec autant d'envie et de besoin lui fit perdre le peu de sang froid qu'il avait réussi à conserver, et il passa ses doigts sous la barrière de tissus, trouvant rapidement le point central de tout les plaisirs. Elle cria et l'enserra entre ses jambes. Au bout de quelques instant de cette délicieuse torture, il sentit ses mains s'égarer vers sa braguette et commençait à en faire sauter les boutons.  
Ce geste lui coupa le souffle et il s'arrêta un instant, résistant aux exigences de son corps, plongea son regard dans le sien et lui murmura :  
« Mione tu n'es pas obligée.. Tu n'a pas à… »  
Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car sa main s'était posée sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui souffla :  
« J'ai envie de toi, tellement envie de toi depuis si longtemps, ne t'arrête pas, je t'en prie !»  
C'était presque une supplique, ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il posa sa bouche contre la sienne, et mit tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle dans ce baiser.  
Ils achevèrent fébrilement de se dévêtir et, bientôt, se retrouvèrent nu l'un contre l'autre, se caressant, se goûtant, se découvrant avec émerveillement.  
N'y tenant plus, il se positionna sur elle, souda son regard au sien. La seconde d'après, elle l'autorisait à entrer en elle.  
Il la sentit se raidir et s'immobilisa, non seulement pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à lui, mais aussi pour graver cet instant dans sa mémoire. Il voulait imprimer ce moment dans son cœur et dans sa chair. Ne jamais oublier le cadeau qu'elle lui faisait, qu'à travers cet acte il se sentait important peut être pour la première fois de sa vie.  
Elle poussa un petit gémissement, drapa ces jambes autour de lui et, d'une caresse, l'invita à se faire sienne complètement.  
Alors, il commença à bouger en elle. D'abord lentement puis, de plus en plus vite, et de plus en plus fort. Ces gémissements se transformèrent en cris qu'elle étouffait contre son épaule. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme une noyée, et il était traversé de vagues de plaisir si fort qu'il se demanda si on pouvait en mourir.  
Quand il sentit qu'elle perdait pied, il se colla contre elle, lui murmura a l'oreille « je t'aime » ,et se libéra dans un dernier coup de rein.  
Il restèrent longtemps l'un contre l'autre, ne voulant pas rompre trop vite leur étreinte.  
Puis, à contre cœur, il se retira et roula sur le dos. Il la vit saisir sa baguette et faire apparaître une couverture qui les recouvrit tout les deux.  
Elle vint se blottir contre lui, et il entendit sa voix encore rauque de désir lui chuchotait:  
« Je t'aime, reviens moi, s'il te plait ».  
Il la serra fort contre lui, sachant qu'elle n'attendait pas de lui une réponse.  
Longtemps après, alors que la respiration d'Hermione s'était faite régulière, il se dit qu'il accomplirait quand même sa mission. Il ne faillirait pas à sa parole. Mais tout était différent maintenant, il allait tout faire pour survivre et revenir, car désormais il savait qu'il était important.  
Il emporterait avec lui la félicité de cet nuit, un bonheur qui mériterait que l'on se batte pour lui.  
Son plus beau secret…


End file.
